choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Mazda MX-5 (NA)
The Mazda MX-5 (NA), known as the Eunos Roadster In Japan and the Mazda MX-5 Miata in America, is a sporty roadster featured in the Choro-Q series. It appeared in the following Choro-Q titles: * Choro-Q * Choro-Q 2 * Choro-Q 3 * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q! Real life info The Mazda MX-5 (NA) is the first generation of the Mazda MX-5 manufactured from 1989 to 1997. Inspired by the post-war era British sports cars, the MX-5 rejuvenated interest in roadsters after the demise of cars such as the MG B and Triumph Spitfire. Since its debut, the MX-5 has won numerous automotive awards and has become the world's best selling sports car. The body shell of the NA was all-steel with a lightweight aluminum hood. Overall dimensions were 3,970 mm (156 in) in length, 1,675 mm (65.9 in) in width, and 1,235 mm (48.6 in) in height. Without options, the NA weighed only 980 kg (2,160 lb). It had a drag coefficient of Cd=0.38. Suspension was an independent double wishbone on all four wheels, with an anti-roll bar at the front and rear. Four-wheel disc brakes, ventilated at the front, were behind alloy wheels with 185/60HR14 radial tires. The base model came with stamped steel wheels from the then-current 323/Protege, and lacked features such as air conditioning, cruise control, radio, power windows, and power steering. The A Package added power steering, leather-wrapped steering wheel, alloy wheels, and stereo w/cassette. The B Package added cruise control, power wheels, and headrest speakers to the A Package; the C Package added tan leather interior and a tan top (in addition to B Package equipment). A limited-slip differential was available with the manual transmission. The original MX-5 came with a 1.6 L (98 cu in) DOHC inline four-cylinder engine, producing 86 kW (115 bhp) at 6,500 rpm, and 136 N⋅m (100 lbf⋅ft) of torque at 5,500 rpm. The engine employs an electronic fuel injection system using a vane-type air flow meter and an electronic ignition system with a camshaft angle sensor instead of a distributor. This engine, codenamed B6ZE(RS), was specifically designed for the MX-5 and featured a lightened crankshaft, flywheel, and aluminum sump with cooling fins. Transmission choices included a 5-speed manual (derived from the 929/Luce) or a 4-speed automatic. In 1990, the V Special trim was added to the Eunos Roadster lineup. The MX-5 BBR Turbo was available in the UK, adding a BBR turbo that increases power to 150 hp. In 1991, the Special Package was added to the Eunos Roadster lineup, along with a limited edition J-Limited model. The J-Limited featured yellow exterior paint. The MX-5 Miata BRG (British Racing Green) edition was produced in North America, with BRG exterior paint and tan interior; 4,000 were made. It was called the MX-5 Limited Edition in Europe, with 2290 made (250 for the UK); it featured a number brass plate above the glovebox and owners' logbook, as well as special wheels. The MX-5 Le Mans (UK) and Eunos Roadster Le Mans (Japan) were made in limited numbers, featuring the BBR turbo (150 hp) and a 787B-inspired orange/green exterior livery. 24 MX-5 Le Mans were made and 300 Eunos Roadster Le Mans were made. In 1992, the S Special and S-Limited (limited edition) trims were added to the Eunos Roadster lineup. The S-Limited featured black exterior paint, red interior and gold BBS wheels. The MX-5 Miata Sunburst Yellow model, with Sunburst Yellow exterior paint, was offered in North America. Beginning in 1993, the engine was enlarged to 1.8 liters, producing 129 bhp (96 kW) and 110 lbf⋅ft (149 Nm) of torque (although the 1.6-liter engine remained in Europe, detuned to 89 bhp/66 kW). 1993 Eunos Roadsters came standard with the 1.8-liter engine. The MX-5 Miata Limited Edition (North America) model was produced that year, with 1,500 built. The Limited Edition model was similar to 1992's Eunos Roadster S-Limited, featuring red leather interior, leather-wrapped shifter, Nardi shifter knob, upgraded radio, limited-slip differential, cruise control, ABS, BBS wheels, Bilstein shocks, air conditioning, power windows, power mirrors, power steering, front and rear spoilers, stainless-steel sill plates, and Harley-style peanut tank door speaker trim. The limited-edition MX-5 Cuir et Bois 93 was produced for France, featuring black exterior paint, tan leather interior with woodgrain trim, stainless steel door plates, BBS wheels, and 1.6-liter engine (115 hp); 120 were made. The V Special Type II trim was added to the Eunos Roadster lineup, and a limited-edition Eunos Roadster Tokyo Limited model was offered, with Brilliant Black exterior paint, cream leather interior, special badging, and a choice of manual or automatic transmissions; only 40 Tokyo Limited models were made. Changes for 1994 included dual airbags, Mazda logo on the front bumper (except Eunos Roadsters), braced chassis (for increased rigidity; 1.8-liter models only), and availability of the 1.8-liter engine and limited-slip differential in some markets. The "R" package was introduced, which included Bilstein shocks, stiffer sway bars, retuned springs, Torsen LSD, subtle front and rear spoilers, and red Miata badge (MX-5 Miata only). 800 J-Limited II Eunos Roadsters were made for Japan, equipped with yellow exterior paint (like the original J-Limited). The G-Limited and RS-Limited were also produced in limited numbers for the Eunos Roadster lineup. The MX-5 Miata M-Edition was introduced in North America, with Montego Blue exterior paint, tan leather interior and tan top, M-Edition decals, and M-Edition seat embroidery. In 1995, the R-Limited trim was added to the Eunos Roadster lineup, available only with the manual transmission. In mid-1995, the S Special Type II (the original S Special became the S Special Type I) and the M Package were added to the Eunos Roadster lineup. The MX-5 Miata M-Edition returned for 1995, with Merlot exterior paint, tan leather interior and top, and wood trim on the steering wheel, shift knob, and parking brake handle. The MX-5 California (UK), MX-5 Sunracer (Germany and Switzerland), and MX-5 Yellow (Austria) were offered, featuring Sunburst Yellow exterior paint; the California was individually numbered (300 Californias were made). The MX-5 Gleaneagles was offered in the UK, featuring Montego Blue exterior paint, tan leather interior, tan top, and tan vinyl tonneau cover with tartan edging, 1.8-liter engine, 15" alloy wheels with low profile tires, power steering, wood interior trim, special exterior badging, Gleaneagles logo on steering wheel hub, tartan logbook with Gleaneagles logo, immobilizer, and CD player; a hardtop was optional. 400 MX-5 Gleaneagles were made. In 1996, power increased to 133 bhp (99 kW) and 114 lbf⋅ft of torque (155 Nm). The limited edition VR-Limited trim was added to the Eunos Roadster lineup, with choices of burgundy/tan (Combination A) or green/black color (Combination B) choices. The VR-Limited Combination A colors were available in Europe on the MX-5 Merlot Limited (Italy), MX-5 Cosmo (Germany), MX-5 Red Pepper (Switzerland), and MX-5 Art Vin (Austria). The VR-Limited Combination B colors were available on the MX-5 Monaco (UK). These European cars came with the 1.6-liter engine instead of the 1.8-liter. The MX-5 Novamag was offered in France, featuring British Racing Green paint and special decals. The MX-5 Miata M-Edition was produced again for 1996, this time with Starlight Blue exterior paint and tan leather interior and top. At the end of the year, the B2-Limited and R2-Limited trims were added to the Eunos Roadster lineup. In 1997, the MX-5 Harvard was produced for the UK, with the 1.8-liter engine, Silver Stone exterior paint and red leather interior with white piping; 500 were made. The MX-5 Dakar was also produced for the UK, offered in Twilight Blue with black interior and 1.8-liter engine; it included special wheels, black wood trim, special badging, and production number plaque; 400 were made. The MX-5 Monza was another UK-exclusive limited edition, featuring British Racing Green exterior paint and special decals. The MX-5 Jazz Festival was produced for France, offered in Twilight Blue/Racing Blue, British Racing Green, or Silver Stone, and featured the 1.6-liter engine and special badging. The 1997 variant of the MX-5 Miata M-Edition featured Marina Green exterior paint, tan leather interior and tan top. The MX-5 Miata Speedster was produced exclusively for Canada, with Marina Green exterior paint, special decals, and Enkei wheels; it is similar to the M-Edition but lacks the tan leather seats. In mid-1997, the hazard light switch was changed to red-on-black, replacing the white-on-red switch. The limited edition SR-Limited model was added to the Eunos Roadster lineup, with White/Chaste White or Sparkle Green exterior paint; 700 were made. Mazda also made a Mazdaspeed C-Spec version, with a 200 hp version of the 1.8-liter engine, a unique body kit with fixed headlights, and full leather interior. The MX-5 Berkeley was produced for 1998 in the UK, featuring the 1.8-liter engine, Eunos Roadster SR-Limited's Sparkle Green exterior paint, special badging, and production number plaque; 400 were made. Choro-Q The Mazda MX-5 (NA) is body 07 in Choro-Q. Notes * The Mazda MX-5 (NA) is one of the bodies you can buy at the Mysterious Shop in Choro-Q. * The Mazda MX-5 (NA) has a soft top in Choro-Q and Choro-Q 3 but in Choro-Q 2 it has a hard top. Choro-Q 2 The Mazda MX-5 (NA) is body 07 in Choro-Q 2. Notes * The Mazda MX-5 (NA) has the option to paint the car with the livery as shown on the right. * The Mazda MX-5 (NA) has a hard top in Choro-Q 2 but in Choro-Q and Choro-Q 3 it has a soft top. Choro-Q 3 The Mazda MX-5 (NA) is body 010 in Choro-Q 3. Notes * The Mazda MX-5 (NA) has the option to paint the car with a big white stripe running across the top of the car as shown on the right. * The Mazda MX-5 (NA) has a soft top in Choro-Q and Choro-Q 3 but in Choro-Q 2 it has a hard top. Choro-Q HG 2 The Mazda MX-5 (NA) is body number Q140 in Choro-Q HG 2. It can be found in the Cloud Hill Body Shop. Notes * The headlights on the Mazda MX-5 (NA) are always in the "up" position in Choro-Q HG 2. * In the HG Series the MX-5 is mainly based on the 1991 MX-5. Choro-Q HG 3 The Mazda MX-5 (NA) is body number Q140 in Choro-Q HG 3. It can commonly be found on the medium courses. Notes * The headlights on the Mazda MX-5 (NA) are always in the "up" position in Choro-Q HG 3. * In the HG Series the MX-5 is mainly based on the 1991 MX-5. Choro-Q! The Mazda MX-5 (NA) is body number Q40 in Choro-Q!. Notes * The headlights on the Mazda MX-5 (NA) are also always in the "up" position in Choro-Q!. * The MX-5 is mainly based on the 1991 MX-5 in Choro-Q!. Appearances * Choro-Q * Choro-Q 2 * Choro-Q 3 * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q! Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles